


2 Weeks

by stupidlyinlove



Series: stupid in love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hyuckhei, Johnyong, M/M, johnny is a stressed dad, the kids are in their uniforms, wrote this after nct elite vlive :D, yukhei wears glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidlyinlove/pseuds/stupidlyinlove
Summary: Yukhei got himself in trouble and had been suspended from school for two weeks.





	2 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't as good as what i expected but aahh im posting it just because.

He should've known what's coming the moment he smelled it when he's ten feet away from his locker. The smell only got stronger when he stood in front of the locker. Some students glanced at him before shuffling away quickly. He unlocked his locker and a rush of sharp smell of dung attacked his nose. He coughed a bit and made a disgusted face. He looked around at the now empty hallway and shook his head. He fixed the glasses on the bridge of his nose. He knew who did it, but boy he got no time to deal with any of these.

"Fucking asshole!" Yukhei flinched at the sudden burst of anger somewhere in the hallway. He looked over his locker door; there stood a student at the end of the hallway. He was ruffling something inside his locker before slamming shut the door. Yukhei quickly went back to his locker when he noticed the student was coming his way. Yukhei pretended to be busy - he almost gagged at the sight of the pile of dung inside his locker - , but the student walked past by him.

He turned to look at the student's back. Soon, he disappeared around the corner. Without him understanding himself, he shut his locker up and followed the student.

The student walked straight ahead before taking a left turn where the stairs were. He climbed up to the next floor, and the next and the next. Yukhei who was still following had sudden realization where the student was heading to.

"Wait!" he called out the student.

The student stopped and looked down. His face was full of anger and hatred, it sent shivers to Yukhei's spine. "What?" he snapped.

"Y-you're going to see Joon?" Yukhei's vocal cord had found missing.

The boy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, that fucker is going to pay for this." he said before continue climbing up the stairs. Yukhei didn't know pay for what but he still followed anyway.

The student didn't stop even after they reached the door that led to the rooftop. He kicked it open right away and walked out. Yukhei fixed his glasses again before stepping out.

"Joon!" the boy yelled at a group of students that were sitting in a corner of the rooftop. In the middle, the one that stood out the most, was Joon. Yukhei didn't know that guy that much but he was in the same grade but different classes. Yukhei heard things about this boy. And for some unknown reason, he kept on bothering Yukhei ever since he moved to this school in the beginning of the semester.

The student from earlier walked up to Joon and stopped a few foot from him and his cronies. Joon looked at him with amusement painted on his face. "Oh, look who's here? Our Lee Donghyuck!" His cronies laughed. Then Joon's eyes fell on Yukhei. "Oh? Our rising star, Wong Yukhei is here too? You guys are friends now?"

"Stop with that bullshit," the student, Donghyuck, snapped. He held up his hand, holding a plastic bag Yukhei didn't notice earlier. "Looks like you took some time to dig this shit? Are these yours?"

Joon's face turned red. Just that he felt threatened already. It's funny.

Without Yukhei could digest what was happening, Donghyuck threw the plastic bag to Joon, and the dung splattered all over his chin and neck. It seemed like Donghyuck had put some water in the plastic bag. Yukhei gaped. Joon stood up and thrashing around. He gagged too. Yukhei was sure some got inside his mouth.

"Oh my god," Yukhei breathed out. He would have laughed had it not Joon ordered his cronies to get them two. "Shit..."

Donghyuck remained calmed in his spot as if this was a normal thing to happen.

There were about 15 of them surrounding them two. Joon and a crony had run down, probably to get Joon cleaned.

Yukhei fixed his glasses and readied himself. He unbuttoned his jacket so to make him easier to move.

This is not going to be good, he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

 

 

Cut lips, bruises on cheeks and eyes, that's what his face looked like right now. So did Donghyuck's. They were seated outside the principal's room, waiting for their parents to come. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Donghyuck slumped down with his hands crossed, face full of disgust. Somehow, this student looked smaller than ever.

But remembering their fight earlier, Donghyuck had taken down at least 10 of the bullies by himself. The other 5 were on Yukhei, and he still needed Donghyuck's help.

That's when the teachers arrived. When they saw the unconscious students on the rooftop, sure the blame was on these two. Yukhei not only got punched and kicked, he even had his glasses broken. He couldn't see well now.

"Xuxi!" the call for his name had him back to the reality. He saw blurry figure of his mother trotting her way to him. "Oh my god what have they done to you?!" she pressed her tiny fingers all over his face while looking like she's on the verge of crying. Now that she's closer, he could see her well.

"Mom, mom. I'm okay," he flinched from a touch on his cut lips. She got hysterical about it. "Mom, did you bring my glasses?"

Sniffing, she took out his extra pair of glasses from her handbag. He put it on. "Thanks, mom." He smiled up to her sweetly. She kissed his forehead. That's better.

She then turned to Donghyuck. Only now Yukhei remembered Donghyuck was there. He had sat up straight. Not meeting their eyes. "Is he the one who hit you, Xuxi?" she pointed and accusing finger to him. Donghyuck looked at her and shook his head.

"Mom, no. He's not. He's my friend. He was there to help me," Yukhei explained quickly.

Her face softened quickly. She ran a hand on Donghyuck's face. "Aww, I'm sorry, sweetie. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, yes ma'am." Donghyuck bowed, and Yukhei was sure the boy blushed at the touch.

"Mrs. Wong?"

The three of them looked up. The principal was standing at the door frame of his room. Mrs. Wong straightened up and went to him. They went inside afterwards.

A minute later, a tall man came to them, he stood right in front of Donghyuck who had slumped down again. He huffed out a puff of air, not looking up to the man.

Yukhei watched as the man shook his head and went inside the principal's room.

He must've been Donghyuck's dad.

 

 

 

 

 

"I will not forgive this!" Yukhei heard his mother shouted from inside. The door to the principal's burst open and she dashed out. "You will hear from my lawyer tomorrow! My son was bullied yet you defended those bullies than him! What? Just because they were found unconscious? This is ridiculous!" she yelled right at the principal's face. His mother may be tiny, but she was powerful.

"Mom," Yukhei got to his mother before she threw some hands.

"Let's go, Xuxi! I'm tired of this place," she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Yukhei managed to bow to the principal and Donghyuck's dad before disappearing by the corner.

 

 

 

 

 

Her mother kept on nagging about it on the way home all the way through dinner where his father was there too. The two males kept quiet and silently agreed with her.

Through dessert, his father promised he'd take care of this. "I'll do everything for them lift the suspension."

Oh, right. Yukhei was suspended for two weeks due to fighting in school ground. Yukhei didn't really mind though...

"You better do that, honey. I hate to see that man's face!" she said before standing up to leave.

His father took a bite of the creme brulee cake into his mouth. He put down the fork on the table and turned to Yukhei. He raised his left brow.

Yukhei sighed. "I swear, I didn't go to see them myself. I was following this kid. Apparently that Joon guy out dung in his locker too. He got mad."

The older man shook his head slowly, he then took a sip of the orange juice. "You know there's no way I can do anything about your suspension?" Yukhei nodded. "And I can't do anything about your mother suing the school?"

 "There's no stopping her..."

"That's right," the man agreed. "So, next time. I want you to be careful. School may be hard. I know these bullies mean nothing to you. I want you to still be careful. Do not engage with them. If they do anything, you should tell me first."

Yukhei nodded. Understood.

"Finish your dinner," the man said before leaving the dining room.

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

 

 

 

Yukhei wasn't grounded or anything. If he did, his mother would go berserk. His father never dared to challenge Mrs. Wong. She's just too powerful and he loved her so much.

Yukhei spent his first day of suspension staring up the ceiling of his bedroom. He woke up early because his body used to with it and he can't go back to sleep. His parents had both gone to work an hour earlier, and now he's all alone in this big house.

He sighed and got off his bed. Maybe he should go to the mall or something. He texted his mother he'd be going there. She replied instantly with a simple "okay." and "be careful."

 

 

 

 

He got out of the Uber car after paying the fee. He didn't know what he'd actually do at the mall. Probably gonna stay in the bookstore for hours. The moment his stomach made a grumbling sound, he realized that it's lunch already. He put down the book he's reading, which was half-finished. He headed to McDonald's because that's the only place he could think of. He took a sit somewhere secluded in the fast food chain. The sight of him eating alone must've been sad. 

"Fancy seeing you here," he looked up to the voice in front of him. Donghyuck was looking down at him with a tray in his hands. He put down the tray across Yukhei's table and took a sit.

"You too," Yukhei said. "Two weeks?"

Donghyuck smirked. "Actually, this is my fourth time getting suspended. Our dear Mr. Ham was going to kick me out but your mom kinda back me up. So..."

"Oh..."

"Please say thank you to your mom on my behalf," Donghyuck said after taking a bite of his fries.

"Sure."

 They properly introduced each other then. Donghyuck was a grade below him. And he seemed to know about everyone in the school even Yukhei. But Yukhei didn't know everyone in school not even Donghyuck. "I'm not surprised, though," Donghyuck said as he munched his double cheese burger.

 

 

 

 

"Aren't you grounded?" Yukhei asked as they made their way out of McDonald's with a vanilla ice cream cone each in their hands.

"Nah, dad knew I'd still go out even if grounded me," Donghyuck said calmly. He looked up to Yukhei then. "What's the deal with you and Joon, though? As far as I know, you just moved in to our school and suddenly he's after you."

Yukhei shrugged. "I don't know honestly."

"I mean, you're like two feet taller than he is, you could've just end him right away."

"Maybe it's the fact that I'm two feet taller he got intimidated."

Donghyuck choked on his ice cream.

 

 

 

 

They had strolled mindlessly in the mall. Both not knowing what to do. "Do you want to watch movies?" Yukhei suggested.

"What is there to watch?"

In the end, they agreed on some local horror movie. None of them had any fear of horror movies so the whole time went in blur.

Yukhei had even fallen asleep halfway of the movie. The next thing he knew a worker woke him up because the movie had ended. Apparently, Donghyuck had fallen asleep too with his head on Yukhei's shoulder.

"Man, that was a good movie," Donghyuck quipped while stretching. Yukhei smiled at the boy. He's kinda cute.

"Yeah, it was."

 

 

 

 

"Donghyuck!" two boys in their school uniforms came over to them. Donghyuck and Yukhei had long left the mall. Donghyuck asked Yukhei if he wanted to come and waited for his friends somewhere in town. Yukhei gladly agreed.

They both did their handshake with Donghyuck. At Yukhei, they did a normal handshake while introducing themselves. One is Jeno and the other as Jaemin.

"We just got home from crammed school," Jeno said, smile never leaving his face.

Donghyuck grimaced. "Sucks. Glad I'm suspended."

Since the four boys hadn't had their dinner, Jaemin suggested to go to this family restaurant that served some best food in town.

"So, is there any news about those boys?" Yukhei asked to Jeno and Jaemin who definitely knew the things going on in school.

Donghyuck made a noise. "Out of everything, you wanted to know about those assholes?"

Yukhei ignored the younger boy.

"Well, today we heard your mother filed a lawsuit against the school and the boys. They were all suspended too. I don't know what will your mother do, though. The school is in mess too." Jeno explained.

"I love your mother, Wong," Donghyuck chirped in beside him.

Yukhei groaned and buried his face in his hands. He knew his mother would go that far.

"Are you planning on telling her to drop the lawsuit though?" Jaemin asked.

"There is no stopping her," the oldest of the four said in his hands.

 

 

 

"Let me get this straight," Jaemin spoke up suddenly. They were all almost finishing their meals. "Hyuck met you in the mall, and you kinda hang out? Watched movies? Together?"

Yukhei nodded. Then he saw how Jeno was smiling at Donghyuck. Although that boy always smiled but this smiled was kinda different. It's like he's making fun of Donghyuck. A knowing smile. Jaemin too. He smirked before saying, "Alright, then."

Donghyuck suddenly slammed his hand on the table, making all of them jumped. "Let's go home, shall we?"

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

Yukhei and the three boys had exchanged phone numbers before they parted ways outside the restaurant.

Yukhei wasn't going to lie that he felt really good today. He hadn't go out and did things for a long time. Especially with a friend. It's not to say Donghyuck was his friend now but the way they got along so well all of sudden made him feel like that. He didn't know about Donghyuck, because he had his friends. Yukhei? Ever since he moved to the school he didn't have any friends at all. He didn't know why but people seemed not to like him. He was sure it all because of Joon. That's why none of them dared to come to him.

He missed his friends from his old school. He didn't have much but at least there were some. They were friends who lived abroad, so they couldn't meet.

"Xuxi, is that you?" he heard his mother the moment he stepped inside the house. He took off his shoes and put them on the rack.

"Yes, mom."

She appeared from the kitchen, wearing and apron and a pair of gloves. She was doing the dishes probably. "Have you eaten?"

He went to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Him being the only child in the family, gave him the right to cling on his mother whenever he felt like to. "Yes, mom. I ate a lot."

She smiled. "That's good to hear. Now go upstairs and take a shower. You smell." She kissed his cheek then left to the kitchen.

Yukhei smiled.

 

 

 

His phone rang for a second as a message just got in. He plopped on the bed with his hair still wet.

 

_do you have any plans tomorrow?_

 

It's Donghyuck.

 

**_Wong_ ** _: not really. why?_

**_Dhyuck_ ** _: wanna go out tomorrow?_

 

Yukhei frowned. While he had no plans at all tomorrow, he somewhat felt weird this kid suddenly asking him to hang out tomorrow. Another text came in.

 

**_Dhyuck_ ** _: i hv nothing to do and no one to hang out with :(_

 

Yukhei smiled, suddenly his heart fluttered. He didn’t know why.

 

**_Wong_ ** _: alright. where do u want 2 go?_

**_Dhyuck_ ** _: let’s just meet at the mall. then we decide._

**_Wong_ ** _: ok~_

 

 

 

When Yukhei went downstairs to grab a drink, he saw his parents in the living room, sitting next to each with their laptops on. On the table sprawled their paper works. They sat there doing their work together. They noticed him coming to them. He smiled at his parents.

“Lots of work?”

His mother sighed. “We got new projects coming. Things are messing up.” Yukhei made a face, thinking that he’d be joining their company once he graduated from college, gave him shivers.

“So, how’s the first day of getting suspended?” his father asked not looking away from his laptop screen, typing furiously on the keyboard.

Yukhei shrugged. “I just went to the mall. Then, I met with Donghyuck.”

Her eyed him. “Donghyuck? That tiny boy?”

How ironic. “Yeah. Mom, he may be tiny but he got some punches.” He remembered how Donghyuck singlehandedly ended those bullies with those tiny fists.

Her mother giggled. “I know. I wasn’t judging him or anything. Well, did he tell you the principal was going to dispel him?”

“Why?” his father interjected. His face full of confusion. Mrs. Wong then explained how Donghyuck had been suspended three times already. The fourth time was to dispel him. But after she backed him up, the principal had no choice. “He’s a troubled kid, huh?”

She hit his arm. “Don’t say that! I know he’s a nice kid. Right, Xuxi?”

The boy nodded his head. “Talk about Donghyuck. He wanted to say thank you to you, mom. He appreciated it you had his back.”

“Sure thing,” she continued back with her work.

They went quiet for a moment before his father spoken up. “You look like you have something to say?” His father gave him that knowing look while eyeing his mother behind her back.

“What is it, sweetheart?” she said.

“Mom…” Yukhei started. He didn’t know if this would wor out but he’ll try. “Mom, you know I rarely asked things from you?”

“Hmm…”

“Well, this time I wanna ask you something,” he was nervous. What if she chewed him out?

She straightened up, looking at him right in the eyes. “What is it?”

Taking a soft breath, he went. “I would like to ask you to drop the lawsuit against the school and those kids.”

She stared at him for a long while. The living room went dead silent until she let out a relief breath and giggled. “Oh my god, I thought you were going to ask something more serious.”

“Mom, I am serious.”

She shook her head. “I am not going to drop it. That’s the end of discussion.”

“But, mom –“

“Wong Yukhei.” Her voice went cold and stern. That’s a signal for Yukhei not to dwell on this matter ever again. She had made her mind. There’s no way of asking her to stop.

“Fine.”

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

“She won’t drop the lawsuit,” Yukhei told Donghyuck at the park, where their decided destination. Both occupied with smoothies in their hands.

Donghyuck laughed, there’s a tinge of satisfaction in his laugh. He must’ve hated that school so much to the point he found this entertaining. “Good. It’s what they deserved.” He sipped on his smoothie.

It’s afternoon. There were some people in their working uniforms having lunches in the park, under the bright sun. It’s a good weather today for picnic. Most of the adults had subways sandwiches as their lunch while some others had Chinese food based on the container of the food they carried around.

“May I ask what’s your deal with Joon?” Yukhei wanted to know this.

Donghyuck shrugged. He shook the smoothie. “He found I was weak, I guess. Also, I always messed up with his gang.”

“He felt threatened?”

“You could say that.”

Yukhei finished his smoothie altogether and threw the cup in the dustbin. “Have you guys ever fought outside school?”

“Of course! He always attacked me. And he always thought I’d lose,” Donghyuck clenched his fist, the now empty cup crumpled in his hand. “That’s why I hate him. And he won’t leave me alone! Hope he likes that shit I fed him. I made it special for him. Asshole.”

Had it not been the fact that Donghyuck was angry, Yukhei would’ve pinched his cheeks because he looked extremely adorable right now.

“Then, why do you still stay at that school?”

Donghyuck groaned. “It’s my old man! He insisted me on graduating on that school. I don’t know what’s gotten into his head.” Donghyuck threw the cup into the bin. “I told him about Joon. I got myself suspended all the time. But they still won’t dispel me nor would my dad get me out of that shithole.”

Donghyuck stood up suddenly and walked away. Yukhei quickly followed him. This was something about Donghyuck he learnt today. This kid always did things on impulse. If he felt like doing it, he’d do it. If not, he’d just sit there doing nothing. Most of the time, it was Donghyuck who decided things between them. Not that Yukhei had any plans at all.

“Do you want to eat rice cake?”

 

 

 

Their day went by just like that. Most of the time was them eating. Yukhei had always been the type to eat a lot. So whenever Donghyuck suggested places to eat, he’d agree right away. The same evening, they met Jeno and Jaemin and had dinner. Those two then updated the news from school saying that the principal might kick those bullies out.

“It’s the fucking time. They should’ve done that when I told them about those bitches,” Donghyuck exclaimed with his mouth full of food. “I should’ve got my old man to sue them before!”

Jeno and Jaemin shook their heads. “Yeah, but sadly your father wouldn’t do that.”

Donghyuck took a spoonful of rice and said, “If I asked Taeyong to ask that old man, he’d agree right away.” He then proceeded to make a disgusted face. “Weak.”

“Taeyong?”

“His father’s boyfriend,” Jeno whispered as if Donghyuck didn’t hear it. He gobbled up the food angrily.

This kid always got angry.

 

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

 

 

 

 

The third, fourth until the sixth day, they spent most of their days outside. Donghyuck always had places to go. He knew which restaurants and cafes were the famous ones in each part of the city they went. Donghyuck never ran out of ideas. This was actually an experience to Yukhei as he was new here and didn't know around. So, having this little trip actually helped. If his friends from abroad came, then he'd have plans in his head readied for them.

"Do you like coffee more or chocolate drinks more?" Donghyuck asked when they were in a very cute cafe. Yukhei who had ordered cafe latte earlier was bewildered with the question. Donghyuck realizing this quickly added, "I mean, the last time you ordered hot chocolate with marshmallow."

"I don't have any specific preferences," Yukhei answered with a smile and at the same time finding Donghyuck too adorable.

The younger nodded his head then sipped on his watermelon juice.

They had ordered matcha crepe cake and tiramisu which they shared together. It was a nice evening for tea time.

“Are those glasses real?” Donghyuck asked again.

Yukhei on instinct touched his glasses. “Yes, they are very real.” He didn’t know why some people doubted his glasses. He couldn’t see for fuck’s sake.

Donghyuck pursed his lips. “Why?” Yukhei asked then. “You think this is fashion?”

The other boy shrugged. Yukhei couldn’t believe this. “If I wear them for fashion, it’ll be a huge insult for those who can’t actually see well.”

Donghyuck giggled. “Fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

 

 

 

 

On the eight day, Donghyuck called up asking if he wanted to come over his house. That honestly surprised Yukhei. He didn't know what he should do when he met Donghyuck's parents. What should he bring. When he asked the younger, he only said, "No need to. My parent isn't home."

It took Yukhei overnight to actually understanding what Donghyuck was saying. He couldn't ignore the fact that he said "my parent" and not "my parents". And only now he realized Donghyuck never spoken of his mother. It's always his 'old man'.

Would it be rude to ask the boy?

When he arrived that afternoon, as Donghyuck opened the door Yukhei held up and showed a plastic bag contained with two servings of fried chicken — mixed flavors — in one hand. While his other hand holding up two huge bottles of cola. Donghyuck who Yukhei noticed looking troubled beamed at the treats. He invited Yukhei inside and they went straight ahead to the kitchen where they unpacked everything and had their lunch.

They ate in silence. Only once a twice they exchanged conversation.

"Where are your parents?" Yukhei asked at a moment and he then mentally cursed himself. He forgot.

Donghyuck bit off a meat from the chicken thigh. "Dad went off to god knows where."

Yukhei contemplated for a while. "... and your mom?"

Donghyuck stopped chewing. Eyes focused down on the chicken in the middle of the marbled counter.

"Hyuck..."

"I live with my adopted dad. The guy you met at school was my adopted dad. My real parents fucking abandoned me and the guy at school picked me and took care of me." Donghyuck's eyes brimmed with tears. He forcefully wiped them off before gobbling up all the chicken.

"Hyuck, I'm sorry —" Donghyuck raised a hand, telling Yukhei to shut his mouth.

They finished their lunch and cleaned up in silence. Yukhei wished he could turn back the time because he felt so guilty about it. He had just relived a bad memory of Donghyuck. He swore he'd do anything to make Donghyuck feel better.

Yukhei sat down in his chair after he helped Donghyuck did the dishes. Donghyuck was hovering in front of the opened fridge. He then took out a tub of chocolate ice cream and put it on the table. He handed Yukhei a spoon. "Enjoy," he said flatly before diving in.

For someone this small, Donghyuck sure did eat a lot.

There was a soft tune of the passcode door being put in. Then they heard the door being opened. Yukhei had stopped eating the ice cream while Donghyuck ignored it. Yukhei was nervous all of sudden. He never thought Donghyuck's dad will be returning this soon.

Shit. Donghyuck didn't even mention it.

He heard a soft thump, ruffles of plastic bag and clinking sound of glass bottles. Then he swear to god he heard a soft moan. Then from the doorway or the kitchen which the living room can be seen, appeared two grown males in each other’s embraces, making out rather passionately. The tall guy fell back on the couch with the shorter on following suit, faces not leaving each other.

Yukhei thought his heart dropped down to the floor and rolled under the fridge. He looked down at the half eaten tub of ice cream. Donghyuck kept on eating as if he had to witness this every day.

The sound of kissing and soft moan kinda made him uncomfortable. Did these adults not care about the minors in this house?

"If you guys wanna have sex, then do it at the other house. Not here." Donghyuck said rather loudly, and then fed himself a spoonful of ice cream. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the two broke apart, looking straight ahead to the kitchen. Yukhei quickly looked away, his face flushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh, Hyuckie!" Yukhei heard one of them said. He caught them getting off the couch, one of them picked the plastic bags they had dropped earlier. He walked into the kitchen and dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. "Have you had your lunch? I was just going to cook lunch for you guys. And who is this?"

Instantly, Yukhei looked up. He was star struck for a moment because in front of him, across the kitchen counter, stood the most beautiful man he ever met. His eyes were big and sharp. His jawline was as sharp too. He looked too perfect je couldn't be real. He smiled widely at Yukhei. "I — I'm —"

Donghyuck made an exasperated noise. "I can't fucking believe this."

"Hyuck, language," said the other man who just joined them. He's the man who came to the school. Yukhei stood up and bowed at him and the beautiful man. "You are Wong Yukhei, right?" He held out his hand for a handshake. Yukhei grabbed it and shook.

"Y-yes, sir."

The man smiled though his eyes weren't smiling as well. Something in his eyes made Yukhei wanted to sprint out of this house. Those eyes were cold. Unlike the other guy's. "Well, I'm Taeyong." the beautiful man held out his hand to Yukhei who grabbed it and they shook. "So, have you had your lunch?" he asked again.

"Yes. I — I brought chicken earlier... we ate…"

Taeyong pouted, and god he looked so adorable like that. "That's a bummer. Well then, I'll just cook for dinner. Will you be staying until dinner?" His eyes were big and hopeful.

Yukhei hesitated for a while. Then both Donghyuck and his dad said "He's staying" and "You should stay" at the same time.

Donghyuck glared at him. "You. Are. Staying." He punctuated his every word which had Yukhei gulped his saliva. Then he looked at Donghyuck's dad who seemed to be judging Yukhei from head to toe.

"Y-yes, I'm staying..." he said nervously.

"Oh, Youngho. Quit that! You're scaring the kid!" Taeyong went to Youngho and covered the man's eyes while smiling apologetically at Yukhei.

Donghyuck groaned and stood up. He kept the ice cream tub back in the freezer before grabbing Yukhei's wrist. He tossed both of his and Yukhei's spoons in the sink.

"Donghyuck!" Yukhei heard Youngho stern voice as they left the kitchen then Taeyong soft whispers. Donghyuck took him up the stairs and straight to his room where he then slammed hard the door and locked it.

Donghyuck leaned his forehead on the door, his hand held the doorknob while the other still hadn't let go of Yukhei's. The shorter boy was trembling slightly. Yukhei didn't know what to do so he just stood there awkwardly a feet behind Donghyuck.

A minute later, Yukhei didn't know what had become of him, he pulled Donghyuck slowly to face him. "Hey," he said softly. He let himself go from Donghyuck's vice grip. He cupped the boy's face, making to look up at him. He was crying. "What's wrong?" the look on Donghyuck's face broke his heart. He couldn't help it but to pull the boy into a tight hug.

Donghyuck then cried in his chest. He hugged Yukhei back as tight as he could, as if he's going to fall if he let go.

Yukhei didn't know what was happening but he didn't let go too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yukhei went down to have dinner on his own as Donghyuck refused to leave his room even after Yukhei persuaded him for a whole 30 minutes. Donghyuck stayed curled in his bed when Yukhei left his room. He was scared and nervous but Taeyong had come up to get him himself, he couldn't back out.

"Take a sit, take a sit," Taeyong said cheerfully. He prepared the food with the help of Youngho. The man took a sit by the end of the table, Taeyong sat across Yukhei. The dining room was quiet except for the sound of spoon clinking with the bowl.

Yukhei took a sip of the kimchi stew and he swore this was as good as his mother's. "This is so delicious."

Taeyong beamed. "Thank you!"

"Donghyuck is not coming?" Youngho asked in a quiet voice.

Taeyong pursed his lips. "No. He said he wanted to sleep."

"I'll bring —" Yukhei was to suggest but got cut off.

"There's no need. If he's hungry then he should come down and get it himself," Youngho said sternly. It was kind of scary.

"Youngho!" Taeyong hissed.

"I didn't raise that kid to be some ungrateful brat," Youngho said suddenly. Taeyong slammed down his chopsticks. It looked like they had this conversation a lot.

"Don't say like that —"

"What? Am I wrong? All I did was being nice to him and this is how I get repaid?"

"Can we not talk about this? We have a guest."

Youngho then turned to Yukhei then back Taeyong. Letting out his his dissatisfaction. "Fighting every day. Getting detention. Getting suspended. Almost being dispelled. All he ever did is not listening to me and got himself in more trouble."

"Sir," Yukhei didn't know why he suddenly thought of speaking up when he didn't have any part of this conversation. He fixed his glasses. "I didn't know what is happening between the two of you or the three of you." He looked up from his bowl of rice. "But I know the real problem isn't on Donghyuck. But it's you."

Youngho was bewildered at being called out like it. Before he could say anything, Yukhei spoke quickly. "It was obvious he needed attention. Sure, I didn't know him better but I learned a lot from earlier. If you actually cared about him, you would've listened to what his wants to say. I mean, actually listen to him. And not just hear him say something and ignore him the next second." Yukhei gathered his thought. "Donghyuck didn't tell me much but only today I found out about his parents. I don't know how you raised him, sir but he still lacked of the loves from his family. And you're his family now. He always told me you never home when he was and I think he was upset about that."

Yukhei looked over at Taeyong. "It's good that you have Mr. Taeyong with you. Still, please give him the same attention as much as you give Mr. Taeyong." Yukhei wiped his mouth with the napkin and stood up. He bowed at them. "Thank you for the meal. I'm sorry I couldn't finish them. I think I should go home now..."

"Oh... okay..." Taeyong stood up to send Yukhei to the door. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Donghyuck?"

Yukhei bowed again. "I'll call him. I think he went to sleep earlier."

"Alright."

"Thank you again for the food. It was delicious."

Taeyong smiled sadly at him.

 

 

 

 

Yukhei stopped running. His heart thumping and his hands were shaking. He took off his slipping glasses to wipe his sweat on his face with the sleeve of his hoodie. He put back on his glasses.

What the fuck had he done?

Did he really?

"Shit," he muttered under his breath and broke off into a run again.

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

 

 

Donghyuck hit him at the back of his head when they met at their usual spot in the park the next morning.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Yukhei exclaimed as he rubbed the pain on his head.

"What the fuck did you say to my dad?" Donghyuck screeched.

Yukhei felt his face became hot and his heart thumped harder in his chest. "Nothing..."

"Nothing my ass! That old man suddenly told me we are going to L.A this summer for a holiday. What the fuck?"

He did that? That was fast. Seemed like Mr. Youngho wasn't as bad as what Yukhei thought. "So? It’s good isn’t it?"

"Fuck you! It's awkward!" Donghyuck cursed.

Yukhei snorted. "Why? He's your dad! What's so awkward about it?"

Donghyuck grabbed him by the neck and hand locked him. He choked the still laughing Yukhei.

Things didn't go bad after all. It's what Donghyuck deserved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  * ••



 

 

 

 

 

 

 Without them realizing, it's already their last day of suspension. Somehow, it felt like a holiday for both of them as they spent their days together every day. Doing this and that together.

On the last day, they met again at the park and headed out to have breakfast. After that, Donghyuck had suggested for them go to the themed park and Yukhei agreed, like always. He liked theme park.

They tried almost every of the rides in the themed park. They went to the haunted house, but none of the ghosts scared them. They bought cute headbands, those with animals' ears. Yukhei got a puppy ears while Donghyuck was bear's.

For hours they were in the themed park. They stayed until the sun set because there will be fireworks at 8 p.m.

They chose a spot to watch the fireworks. Donghyuck was all cheering at the fireworks. He was in his happiest moment and Yukhei was glad to see that.

There was the last ride they hadn't tried upon Donghyuck's request. The Ferris Wheel. He said it was better to ride it at the nighttime. Yukhei couldn't disagree.

They boarded the Ferris Wheel and it went up slowly. Silence filled the air. Until they reached the very top of the Wheel. It stopped for visitors to appreciate the beautiful view of the city ahead. Donghyuck spoke up. "Yukhei... I have to tell you something..."

Yukhei raised his brow. He pushed back his glasses. "What is it?"

Just as Donghyuck opened his mouth, Yukhei's phone rang. He fished out his phone from his jeans pocket. He looked at the caller on the screen. His heart fluttered. "Excuse me," he said to Donghyuck who nodded his head.

Yukhei answered the call quickly. "Baby! I missed you!"

The other person on the line laughed. God, how much Yukhei missed that laugh. "Missed you too, babe!"

Yukhei beamed. He's soft all over the place. "What's up?"

"Can't a guy calling his boyfriend without reason?" the guy said.

Yukhei chuckled. He looked out of the glassed wall of the cable car. "Of course, my very loved one. Sure you can call me any time you want. Except you didn't."

"As if you did." He sounded upset.

Yukhei blushed. That's true. "Sorry."

The other laughed heartily again. "Just kidding." He took a breath. "I just wanna tell you that I'll be coming over there in the summer."

Yukhei was shocked he stood up and hit the roof of the cable car. He even had dropped his phone. "What?!" he said as he picked it up again. "You are serious?!" he rubbed the topped of his hurting head.

"Babe, you're okay?"

"Yes, I am! But are you serious?!"

The other laughed. "Yes, Wong Yukhei. I am. Since you won't be coming here, then I will go there."

"Mark, listen. You don't have to."

"I want to. Okay?" Mark said softly. And Yukhei felt warm in his stomach. He couldn't believe this.... his boyfriend was coming to see him.

"Alright then. Let me know when you will be flying here and what time you will arrive. Okay?"

Mark giggled. "Yes, sir!"

They said their goodbyes and Yukhei stared at his phone screen, smiling to himself. He missed Mark so much. It hadn't been a year yet but it felt like forever since the last time he met Mark. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk either because of the time differences and busy with school stuffs.

Long distance relationship sure thing was hard.

"Who was that?"

Yukhei jumped. He looked to his left and Donghyuck was looking at him with expectant eyes. He forgot Donghyuck was there.

"Oh, my boyfriend, Mark." Donghyuck stared at him with unreadable expression. "He was from Canada, where I was from."

"Oh..." was all Donghyuck said before turning away.

“What was it that you’re going to say?” Yukhei asked suddenly remembering earlier before the phone call.

Donghyuck, not looking at him, shook his head. “Nothing, it wasn’t important,” he said quietly.

Yukhei couldn't pinpoint what was happening but he sure was could feel the sudden change of mood in Donghyuck. He suddenly went quiet and didn't even look at Yukhei, even after the got off the Ferris Wheel. Donghyuck got of first and quickly walked away, leaving Yukhei behind. But Yukhei managed to catch after him. When he asked what was wrong, Donghyuck simply said he was tired and he wanted to go home. And like that, they parted ways.

Yukhei managed to ask if he wanted to go to school together. Donghyuck said he'd be going with Jeno and Jaemin. And Yukhei couldn't say anything to that.

On his way home, Yukhei wondered if they could still be friends and be this close when they were in school.

He had hoped Donghyuck won't ignore him.

 

 

 

 




 

 

 

 

 

Yukhei didn't see Donghyuck the next day at school. Or the day after. Or the day after that. He didn't even see Jeno and Jaemin as well because Yukhei didn't know where their class was.

Donghyuck wasn't answering his calls or his texts. That made Yukhei asked himself if he did something wrong. He felt guilty out of nowhere.

There was no sight of Joon and his cronies. Maybe the school had dispelled them out of here. Besides, wat good was there to keep them here when all they ever contributed was troubles. But none of it was any of Yukhei’s problems. He only ever thought of Donghyuck and wondered if he was okay.

One morning, he looked down the hallway where Donghyuck once stood by his own locker, putting the dung in a plastic bag and added some water in it before rushing off to the rooftop, his mouth kept on sprouting cursed words.

He wasn't going to lie....

....that he kinda missed that boy...

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
